Mind Your Manners
Mind Your Manners is the second song from Pearl Jam's tenth album, Lightning Bolt, and it was the first to be officially revealed and to have an official video. Background The song features some strong similarities with works like "Spin The Black Circle" and "Comatose", presenting a visible influence of punk rock. Even though "Mind Your Manners" is set on a sequence of Backspacer, the song's theme is stronger, as always critical and keeping the tradition of the band of song who deal with religious critic. Analysys "Mind Your Manners" just like cited in "Even Flow", "Go" and directly mentioned on "Somtimes", "Faithful", "God's Dice", "Do the Evolution" and "Marker In The Sand" is a direct and clear critic to religion or at the least the system on how this cultural and important feature is developed on society. The protagonist affirms that has lost his belief on something, and those (who probably control or administrate that belief) were not faithful enough, and take more from the person without significant comeback. The main character affirms that he realized that there's no need of a god in his life, and if this entity really exists, the world should use its powers right now, because the world seems to be on a critical moment, and many of those people who claim to be believers are only contributing for the maintenance of this situation. Ironically, the protagonist affirms that thorughout this chaos, those people kept saying for the others to mind their manners, while they had none. On the chorus, it is sung that the person is self-realized and metaphysically redeemed (an Aristotelic concept of what's beyond physical reality), believing that the humanity may only live this life and never solve the mistery of its existence. Possibly the protagonist says that this god could be the greatest help humanity could have, but since he believes it is a lie, no matter where people pray, to the sky or anywhere else, nothing will change. This chorus is very close to what was sung on Faithful. In the end, the protagonist admits that this salvation in Heaven is exceeded and if the other side is to live in Hell, and this place is what is contrary to that belief, he prefers to live on the second one. Music & Lyrics I got an unfortunate feeling I been beaten down I feel that I'm done believing Now the truth is coming out What they're taking is More than a vow They're taking young innocents And then they throw em on a burning pile Ah ah ay ay And all along they're saying "Mind your manners!" I caught myself believing That I needed God And if it's out there somewhere We sure could use it now Try my patience! My patience tried This world's a long love letter That makes me want to cry Ah ah ay ay And all along they're saying "Mind your manners!" That's all they're saying Self-realized and metaphysically redeemed May not live another life May not solve our mystery Right round the corner Could be bigger than ourselves We could will it to the sky Or we could something else Go to heaven That's swell How you like your living in Hell? Go to Heaven That's swell How you like in living Hell? '' '' Category:Songs Category:Lightning Bolt